Harry's little secret
by boshrocks
Summary: Harry has a secret that even Ron and Hermione don't know. They are determined to find out though. And why has Malfoy been staring at Harry so much? set in seventh year and onwards. read and review please.
1. Harry loses his cool

Ron, Hermione and the rest had noticed something strange going on. Oh, not Dark side of the Force strange…more a Harry's acting really strange and so is Malfoy. What's going on? they asked themselves.

It was Harry who gave them the first hints as to his extremely odd behavior.

They were sitting at dinner as they always did, and Hermione happened to be facing the Slytherin table.

"Harry, why is Malfoy looking at you?"

"Why would Draco be looking at me?"

"Draco? When have you ever called him Draco?" Ron asked, with his usual expression of bewildered surprise.

"Just forget it."

"Harry, why would Malfoy be looking at you?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder and caught the eye of Malfoy. Harry grinned, and Hermione saw Malfoy grin back.

"Why were you grinning at Malfoy?"

"I wasn't grinning at him, I was smirking. We have a duel planned for tonight. I need to get him back for some things he said about Neville."

"What was it this time?"

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"Why are you being so shifty, mate?"

"Yeah, you're all guilty. What's going on?"

"Nothing! Just drop it will you?"

"Sorry, Harry. We didn't mean to pry."

"Yeah we did!"

"Look, guys, I appreciate that you take such an interest in my evening life but it has nothing to do with you, so BACK OFF!"

Ron and Hermione practically shrank under his fury…along with the rest of the hall. Well he did shout the last two words.

It took Harry about a minute to realize that everyone in the hall was staring at him.

"What're you looking at?" he stated to the room as a whole before storming out. He paused outside the doors and heard the titters and laughter coming from inside. He leant against the wall and slid down it until he was crouching while still leaning against it.

The doors opened again and Draco Malfoy came out to join him.

"You really should have been in Slytherin, you know?"

"Shut up Draco. I sometimes think you should have been placed in Gryffindor with me."

"You cut me deep Harry."

"I mean it. You spied on Voldy for months for me and helped me defeat him. That really is brave, almost like a Gryffindor." He sniggered.

Draco laughed and knelt down in front of Harry.

"So why'd you suddenly go skitzo at the dinner table?"

"They were asking me questions about what I do with my evenings."

"What you tell 'em?"

"The reason you were staring at me was that we had a duel planned for later tonight. You gotta be more careful. Don't you know the meaning of the word subtlety?"

"What? I can't help it that you're gorgeous. It's not my fault I keep staring at you…I can't help it."

Harry reached out and grabbed his shirt and started to pull him closer for a kiss when the doors opened and Ron and Hermione entered.


	2. Penguins

"What's going on, Harry?"

"Nothing, just teaching Malfoy here a lesson in manners."

"On the floor?"

"Where else? Come on Malfoy I want a word with you in my common room."

"Ooh! I'm scared now! The Head Boy wants a word with me. How terrifying!"

"Don't mock me Draco. I killed you boss over the summer, just think what I'm gonna do to you!"

Harry took Malfoy by the arm and frog marched him down the hall. Ron stared at Hermione in bewilderment.

"Ok…has Harry lost his mind completely?"

"No, I don't think so. Harry is acting very oddly, but I'm sure there is a logical explanation for his actions."

"No…he's lost his marbles!"

Harry and Draco sniggered quietly as they hid in an alcove not far from the hall.

"Something's going on, and I am going to find out what it is!"

"I hear you Mugsy! Come on Mione. Can't you give Harry just a little bit of peace? Look, I know he's head boy and you're head girl…and I also know about your little thing for him." Hermione looked at him sharply. "Look, I don't mind. Don't blame you either! My point is that you have to give Harry a little leniency. He's not someone to be trapped easily. I mean, he is the most powerful wizard in the world, after all, and you don't want to cross him. He's a complicated guy and he's just as determined as you are. He won't let you find out his secret."

"Do you know what it is?"

He paused. "No. He hasn't told me. And anyway, if he did I wouldn't tell a soul. I'm too scared of what he'd do to me if he found out I betrayed his trust."

Hermione laughed and then linked her arm in his and they started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, why haven't you had a girlfriend in ages? I don't like seeing you so mopey."

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"It's a perfectly decent reason. I haven't got one because she won't have me."

"Are you going to tell me who she is?"

"Wait till we get to the common room. Hang on, can I come to your common room? I don't want to be in the Gryffindor one right now."

"Sure, but why?"

"There's someone I'm trying to avoid."

"Who?"

"Ginny."

"What's she done this time? Wait, what have you done this time?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You scared away another boyfriend of hers didn't you? You have to stop doing that, Ron. You'll lose your sister, if you're not careful. Trust me you don't want that."

"Why? How would you know? You're an only child."

"I didn't used to be. My sister was younger than me by about three years. She ran away from home because of me. We were about to go into third year and she waited to receive her Hogwarts letter. It never came and she was so disappointed. That summer she ran away from home and I haven't seen her since. My being here drove her away. You need to be careful. You think you've got it bad, with five older brothers? Think how she feels with only brothers, all of which are older than her."

"Ok. Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok, I shouldn't have said anything. So what do you reckon is wrong with Harry?"

"You never give up do you? I trust Harry with my life and I trust him to tell us himself, in his own time. I know how much you want to know, believe me I do too. But we need to have patience. He'll tell us, I'm sure of it."

While they had been strolling along Harry and Draco had taken a shortcut and were already in the head boy and girl common room. They were discussing Hermione's determination and were coming up with some more excuses to set them off the path. Some of them were quite ridiculous and Ron and Hermione heard their laughter as they stood outside the portrait hole about to enter the common room.

"Ron, isn't that Malfoy's voice?"

"Yeah. Why is he laughing with Harry?"

"That's not the issue at hand."

"Then let's separate the issue of Harry from the issue that you're a monkey's arse!"

Even Ginny in Gryffindor common room on the other side of the school heard Hermione's exclamation of outrage.

When Harry and Draco stuck their heads out of the portrait hole they found Hermione smirking evilly with her wand out while Ron ran around 1. being attacked by budgies 2. with his clothes ripped and it was perfectly clear that he had a wedgie because he was moving very much like a penguin does.

"What did he say this time?" Harry and Draco asked exactly at the same time in exactly the same bored kind of voice.

"He said I was a monkey's arse!"

"Believe me Mione, he's said worse and he never means it. You know Ron…his mouth is not even remotely connected to his brain…what there is of it…so nothing he says matters anyway!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Ron shouted as he made another circuit towards them.

"Granger, you are stealing my job. Where in your job description as Weasley's friend does it permit you to treat him that badly? Even I wouldn't stoop that low."

"Mione, as head boy I am ordering you to remove all of the spells you put on poor Ron."

"Where do you get off ordering me? I'm head girl!"

"Well everyone knows that the head boy is a higher rank than head girl."

Draco hung his head in despair and was not in the least surprised when he heard the slap coming from next to him.

"Hits hard doesn't she?"

"Ow! Come on Draco I'll take you back to your common room."

Ron was not the only boy walking like a penguin…two more were as they walked away from a very pissed off head girl.


	3. Hermione needs a boyfriend

When Harry got back to the common room he glared at Hermione who was sitting on the sofa reading a very thick book.

"What did you do with Ron?"

"I sent him back to the common room. And before you ask, no he wasn't walking like a penguin."

Harry sniggered. "I admit I was curious. I'm sorry for what I said, so is Draco. I understand what he meant though…you are a very strong girl…woman."

"I'm sorry too. I'm a bit on edge."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He replied sarcastically, touching the place where she had hit him. "Sorry. I think I know what you need to get yourself stress free. You need to loosen up and relax a bit. You need a boyfriend."

"What?"

"I'm serious. Why haven't you got a boyfriend? You haven't had one since Krum in fourth year."

"I do have my eye on someone but he doesn't know I exist. Krum, huh?"

"Yup, 'fraid so. And if he hasn't noticed you then he's a fool. You're the best catch in the school. I've heard guys talking about you in the bathrooms. You're wanted, badly."

"So are you. Every girl in the school wants to date you…I should think that anyone who has met you would."

"I know…it's really annoying!"

"Are you surprised? You're the most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts. I've never dated you but I would imagine that you'd be the perfect boyfriend. Brave, loyal, caring, you can charm anyone, smart, perceptive, cute and although it doesn't essentially matter you are incredibly good looking, and Quidditch has definitely helped your body."

"Stop it, you're making me blush! And how helped my body?"

"Take off your shirt, Harry." She suddenly ordered.

"What?"

"It's only us. Anyway I've seen it before."

"What? When? Where?"

"I've seen your body loads of times. I was always coming into your dorm when you were hardly decent. I also saw you walking back to your room from the bathroom we share last week. What? I was in the common room and you had to walk through it to get back to your room. I couldn't help seeing your body…well torso up anyway. Don't worry it's really impressive…especially since you were still damp from your bath."

"Pervert!"

"What? I am a girl. You are not Ron…you didn't take four years to realise I was a girl. I have hormones, like any other teenager. I would be an idiot not to show admiration when I live with such an Adonis."

"Am I really that good?"

"Honey, Hercules would be proud. You put Achilles to shame!"

"Really?"

"Yes. And now I'm going to stop before your ego gets too big to fit through the portrait hole."

"Are there any guys you like?"

"Yes. I'm not telling you who though. You'll freak out."

"You don't fancy Draco, do you?"

"No. Is that a hint of jealousy I detect?"

"No! Who do you like then?"

"I told you, I'm not telling."

"Hmm. I know that you're afraid to tell me because I might freak out. Who would make me freak out? Ron?"

"No."

"Percy?"

"Are you nuts?"

"No, I'm out of ideas. I can't think who else who I would freak out about you liking."

"Just drop it, okay? I want to finish my book before morning. So shut up and let me read!"

"Ooh, someone's touchy. Okay, okay. I'll leave you in peace."


	4. A Trip to Town

The next day in classes Hermione couldn't help noticing the looks that Draco and Harry exchanged. Ron also was behaving a little shiftily.

Poor Ron. He only had one set of robes so his were still ripped. Fortunately for him Harry was not only rich but generous. Harry went to McGonnagal and got permission to take Ron to Hogsmede for an hour or two to get Ron some more robes. Ron was of course very put out as he always was whenever Harry and money and favours to him were concerned. He was also avoiding Hermione a little.

He had apologised to her, several times as he was pursued by the budgies. But he was still cautious of her…scrap that…he was absolutely petrified of what she would do to him next.

As he and Harry strolled down the high street of Hogsmede Draco joined them. He slipped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him from behind.

"Look, just because I know about you two, doesn't mean I want to see it. Appealing though it is, please try and restrain yourselves. If you want I'll keep Hermione away from your common room tonight. She still has no idea."

"Granger may be the cleverest witch the school has ever seen but she is still completely clueless."

"Or maybe she knows but is turning a blind eye, y'know, 'cos of her thing for Harry."

"Wait? Thing for me?"

"Darling you are just as clueless as her. Granger has had a thing for you for about…"

"Seven years."

"Thank you Ron. I admit that it makes me quite jealous sometimes."

"This explains a lot. Last night she told me she had a crush on somebody but didn't want to tell me because she thought I would freak out. Makes sense."

"Why were you talking about who she had a crush on?"

"I said she needed a boyfriend and told her I would get her one. Ah, here we are. In you go Ron. I think you needn't even say what you want. She can see by your tattered robes."

Draco laughed and Ron childishly stuck his tongue out at the pair of them before flouncing into the shop. Harry and Draco sank down onto the bench outside Madame Malkins's Robes for All Occasions. This time Draco was in Harry's arms.

"Draco I wish you wouldn't call Hermione by her last name only. She is one of my best friends."

"Hmm. Alright. But if she is such a good friend then why doesn't she know about your biggest secret?"

"I think secrets put the spice into relationships."

"We have no secrets. You and Ron have barely any secrets."

"I don't want to tell her about this. She's stressed enough at the moment. Let's go inside. I have to pay for the robes."

That evening Hermione was whisked away by Ron and Harry and Draco had a decent make out session in the head's common room.

Harry's hand wandered underneath Draco's shirt. Draco gasped and moaned against Harry's mouth as he felt Harry's hand gliding over the soft contours of his muscular body. His back arched in response to Harry's warm hand. Harry smiled as he knew what he was making his lover feel. Then he was pleasantly surprised as he felt Draco undoing his trousers. Draco's hand moved smoothly over the silky boxers and Harry's growing errection. With one smooth movement Draco had the red boxers off and then he ran his hand over Harry's exposed penis before taking it in his mouth. His tongue played around with the tip and Harry groaned in pleasure. He unbuttoned his shirt and Draco removed his tongue from Harry's cock and ran it up his body to meet his mouth again. Harry ran his tongue over Draco's tongue and then their tongues danced and wrestled with each other.

The portrait hole opening had them scampering to gather all of their clothes and run to the bedroom. Hermione entered, followed reluctantly by Ron. He sniffed and recognised the smells of the boys hot and sweaty bodies and prayed that Hermione wouldn't notice it.

The next morning Hermione was woken at her desk by the sight of Harry walking into the bathroom with only a pair of green silk boxers with the Slytherin crest on the bottom.

She stopped him when he came out.

"Harry, why are you wearing a pair of Slytherin boxer shorts?"

He blushed and then bolted for his room. She shrugged and caught her reflection in one of the common room mirrors. She had ink stains and the imprint of the engraved front cover of the book on one cheek. Damnit! She had been working late again and had obviously fallen asleep at her desk again.

"Harry's right; you do work too much."


	5. Ripped robes

Ron stopped Harry and Draco before they went into breakfast.

"Guys! What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"Going into breakfast."

"Before you do there are two problems. One you can't possibly be thinking of walking in together and secondly you are wearing each others robes!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Shit!" they said together.

Ron shoved them into a broom closet off the hall.

"Change quickly, and for gods sakes please don't do anything naughty!"

"Thanks Ron. What would we do without you?"

"For one thing everyone would know about you two being together because you're both too stupid to conceal it well. You do know what's going to happen if it gets out, don't you? The papers would be all over it. Harry Potter and the Malfoy heir? Come on! According to everyone they hate each other and have fought publicly for years."

"They'd never believe it anyway."

"Yeah. But they would believe it if it was Harry and you, Ron. Its just because I am a Slytherin that they take offence."

"You said it yourself, Harry, a few years ago, if that means we have to go be friendly with the Slytherin's then fat chance."

Ron could almost hear the glare that Draco was shooting at Harry. And did hear him hissing "Cover story."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin have been virtually at war for almost a thousand years, nothing will ever unite them."

"Hermione! How long have you been there?"

"Just your last comment, Ron. Why is Harry in the broom closet?"

"He is fixing his uniform. He was about to walk into breakfast looking like he had just been attacked by a niffler and had more bling on him than Elvis Presley. I knew you were going to have a go at him and so I told him to fix them in there before you saw him."

"Smart move Ron. But why were Harry's robes so badly torn? Can he answer that?"

"Yes I can. Malfoy did it earlier for my beating him in the duel last night."

"Alright fine. You had better be quick though, breakfast is almost over. There is almost no one left in the hall. I'm off to the library, there's something I need to check up on before transfiguration. See you there!"

Ron tapped the cupboard door as soon as she was out of sight. The two boys burst out, thankfully now with the correct houses uniform on.

"That was too close!"

"Why am I always the baddie, Harry? And I did not lose our personal duel last night; if I recall it was a draw. With equal wrestling on both parts."

Ron looked as though he was going to be sick. They entered the hall to find the breakfast already cleared up. Ron shouted for Dobby to bring them some food.

"You know perfectly well why I have to cast you as the bad guy. Our houses hate each other. Anyway I like the bad guy."

Draco smiled and Harry knew he wasn't angry any more. Harry had a knack of not letting anyone remain angry with him for long.


	6. You did what?

Hermione and Ron happened to have a free period that day and as they sat together in the library, working on a Charms essay, Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't concentrating as much as she would normally have done.

"Mione, what's wrong? Surely you aren't struggling on an essay? Especially a Charms one. I don't think I can remember you ever having problems with an essay. But I do recall you getting 112 on a charms exam once. What are you thinking about? Something is distracting you and I have a feeling that I know what it is."

"I don't know. I just can't seem to concentrate on anything today. I just keep thinking that something's up. And that you know what it is."

"Me? I don't know anything! Why would I?"

"Because you're Harry's best friend."

"Will you give it a rest? Look it's Harry's business and you shouldn't pry. What he does with Dra-someone is private."

"You DO know something! I knew it! Tell me! Now!"

When Hermione entered the hall for dinner that evening she looked very put out and Ron sunk a little lower in his seat when she approached him and Harry. She made sure that her bag hit him as she swung it off her shoulders and throughout the dinner she talked to Ginny who was next to her. Harry glared at Ron.

"What have you done?" he hissed.

"Nothing! I swear it Harry. I haven't said anything."

"I saw you and her in the library on the map today. She left in rather a hurry suddenly. What have you told her?"

"I promise that I didn't say anything. Do you really think I would tell her?"

"Not really. But if she finds out then Ginny finds out. And if Ginny finds out then the whole school will and someone will run to the Daily Prophet."

"Actually, Ginny already knows." Ron said in a very quiet voice.

Harry heard though. For a moment Ron thought he was going to explode.

A moment later and he did.

"WHAT? Ronald Weasley, you IDIOT!" he then seemed to notice that everyone in the hall was staring at him. He grabbed Ron by his shirt collar and marched him out of the hall and into the entrance hall.

"Before you kill me Harry, I promise that I never meant to tell her. It slipped out and I swore her to secrecy. She's a conversational wizard. She promised not to tell a soul until you told her she could."

He flinched as he waited for the full force of Harry's anger to hit him.

Those sitting nearest the doors in the great hall heard the punch and Ron's yell of pain and then the thud as he hit the stone floor.

Harry didn't reappear but Ron did and his nose was running with blood and it looked broken. He glanced over at Draco as he walked to the Gryffindor table to get his things. Ginny handed them to him with a sympathetic look. Hermione performed the spell to stop the bleeding and mend the break, but nothing would stop the purple and black bruise that was already creeping onto his nasal area. He muttered a brief thanks and then rushed out of the hall.

After a moment Draco followed sedately. Ron was sitting on the staircase looking miserable. Draco went to sit next to him.

"What happened?"

"Harry hit me. I told him about Ginny knowing about you two."

"I did tell you not to. How angry was he?"

"Angry doesn't cover it. I could tell that he wanted to do worse to me but was restraining himself. I think I got off easy. He looked like he was about to kill me. I'm surprised that he didn't. I lied to him. I lied to Harry. The person I owe my life to. He's done so much for me. Was that any way to repay him? By telling his secret to my sister? I'm such a terrible friend."

"Just stop that. You are his best friend. And I know what you've had to put up with because of him. Yes you did do wrong by telling Ginny but you told him. You did tell him the truth, eventually. You are a great friend. He's lucky to have you. I just wish I hadn't been so mean to you that first day here. Perhaps if I hadn't then we would all have been friends from the beginning. The problem with being in Slytherin is that there isn't anyone as nice as you are. I wanted friends like you all through my early years. Then me and Harry finally happened and you then found out about it. I remember how angry you were. You stopped talking to Harry for almost a term. Then you woke up to the idea and accepted it, and him back. Harry was so miserable about it and then when you started talking to him again he was overjoyed. He really missed you. That was a hard term for all of us and I recall you being very mean to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't like being called a ferret, Ron. Or what was it, the amazing bouncing ferret? Harry told me. That was after the fight was over and I staged that fight with Harry. Too bad Moody happened to be around."

"While we're on that year, why did you bring out those horrid badges?"

"Snape. He gave them to me and threatened to poison me in my sleep if I didn't give them out as my own invention."

"Can I just ask, why did you and Harry fight for all those years?"

"Have you never noticed how much sexual tension there is between us? Those were just ways to vent them. I'll talk to Harry and calm him down if you want. Just be ready to apologise when you next see him…trust me, I might not be able to calm him down enough. I will try though, for your sake."

Draco got up and started to move off.

"Were you really jealous of me?"

Draco turned and smiled at Ron.

"What do you think? Of course I was. No one in Slytherin is like the people in Gryffindor. Which way did Harry go in?"

"Library I think. Oh, and Draco, good luck."

"Cheers."


	7. Hermione is very confused

Madam Pince glared at Harry as he paced in her precious library.

"Mr Potter, could you please sit still for more than a minute please?"

Draco entered as he saw Harry go between the bookshelves. He quickly went into the next one so that he could see Harry's eyes through the slats on top of the books.

"Hello stranger." He said casually.

Harry started as if someone had put a full body bind on him.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Ron said you were heading here so I came to talk to you. He told me why you punched him and he's really miserable. He's blaming himself for you losing your temper with him. He's really beating himself up about it. We need to work on your temper problem, don't we?"

"I suppose. I don't have a problem though."

"Harry, sweetie, that's what people who do have a problem say when they are trying to avoid accepting help. Harry we've been together for a decent five years and I know you better than anyone and you won't take help. You're really proud. Look, I love you but when you and Ron fight neither of you will back down. Now until one of you does, I'm not coming near you. That's the penalty I'm afraid. As long as you are fighting with him I will stay far away from you. Let's just see how long you last out." Draco grinned and left the library before Harry could protest.

He went back to the entrance hall where Ginny was cuddling Ron to try and make him feel better.

"Hi guys! How're you feeling Ron?"

"It hurts!"

"Stop being such a baby. I talked to Harry. My terms will soon make him back down."

"Oh god! What have you done?"

"It's what I'm not going to do that'll make him crumble. Until this thing is resolved he's not getting any action from me. I'm not even going near him. I don't think it'll be too long before he makes up with you."

"Thanks Draco. How do you think of these schemes?"

"I'm a Slytherin, it's what we do. Plus I know what he's like. He can't last long without me so he'll come running before long."

Hermione stormed up to them.

"What's going on here? Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"I'm being nice. I was checking up on how Ron was. I may be a Slytherin but I do have a heart. I felt sorry for him. He looked such a state in the hall. Come on Ron, I'll see if I can find you a potion or something for the pain."

Draco hauled him to his feet and helped him off towards the dungeons. Hermione sat next to Ginny on the stairs.

"Gin, I really don't understand what's going on here. Harry's angrier than usual. He hits poor old Ron. Ron isn't angry with him, like he should be. Malfoy's being nice to Ron. Harry and Malfoy are on first name terms. Ron actually knows something but won't tell me. I'm not in the loop here and I want to and should be."

"Mione, calm down. They're guys and like all guys are entitled to act oddly now and then."

"I thought that rule only applied to girls at certain times in the month?"

"The boys can as well. Especially our boys. Look, Mione, they're 17. Their hormones are way high. Their testosterone levels are practically off the scales. It's times like these that requires us girls to take a step back and let them sort themselves out. God knows they don't do us any good when they're like this! Mind you, they don't do us much good at any other time either!"

Hermione laughed and Ginny grinned her infamously mischievous grin.

"So what do I do about Harry and Ron?"

"Nothing. Give them space. They'll thank you for it. If you pry they won't talk to you for weeks."

"It's not like they say anything useful at the moment anyway!"

"Mione, they're blokes…you do the math! They never say anything useful anyway!"

They shared a laugh as Professor McGonnagal walked past the stairs. She stopped abruptly as she heard them.

"What are you doing here, ladies?"

"We were just discussing the rather odd behaviour of a certain trio of boys."

"Oh? And who might they be?"

"Harry, Ron and Malfoy. They're being very peculiar at the moment."

"What's changed? They always act very strangely."

"I know that but its worse at the moment."

"Tell me. I might be able to shed some light on the subject."

"Well for starters, they are all on first name terms. Harry and Ron I can understand but Malfoy has never been friendly with them."

Hermione notices the glance that Ginny and Professor McGonnagal shared.

"What? What's going on? You both know something. Tell me!"

Another look was shared.

"Have you thought some more about what you want to be? I know that Potter, Malfoy, and Weasley are all staying on to teach here."

"Really? They've never expressed a wish to teach before now."

"Oh yes, Hermione. Harry is to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Draco is to be the Potions master and head of Slytherin house. I will stop being the head of Gryffindor and Harry will undertake it. Madame Hooch has expressed a wish to retire after this year and Ron is to take her place. Also Professor Flitwick wishes to retire soon and if you want the job, Hermione, it's yours. You are the most skilled in charms, in fact in everything, in your year and I feel you could do the job justice."

"Thank you Professor. I will certainly consider it. Oh no! I have a charms essay that I still haven't finished. Excuse me I must finish it."

Hermione ran off towards the library. McGonnagal looked at Ginny.

"Thank you Professor. I couldn't think of a way to divert her from the topic."

"That's alright. I sensed that she was getting too close to finding out the truth. I don't think Harry wants her finding out anytime soon."

"No. What with her thing for him, it would be dangerous, to say the least."

"Excessively, I'd say. What do you think would happen if she did find out? I find the whole thing rather intriguing."

"So do I Professor. I think Hermione would challenge them in a public place like the dining hall or here in the entrance hall. She would start shouting and Harry would get annoyed because she wouldn't give him a chance to defend himself. She would lose her temper the longer she yelled and he would then lose his. She might try to hex him and he would then get really mad and curse her. I think it would be mightily spectacular and I hope I'm around to see it."

"You sound as though you had thought about what would happen for a long time."

"Well I have. I have known for several years and my pretending to fancy him was just ruse anyway to divert Hermione. Ron and I have a bet as to when this will happen. He thinks soon. I think at the end of year banquet."

"Poor Hermione. She really has no idea."

"The two of them shared a laugh as Ron came back from the dungeons and he and Ginny walked up the marble staircase together.

McGonnagal watched them go and still chuckling went to the staffroom. She had a meeting with Ron later to discuss where events were heading.


	8. That evening

Hermione stared at the class in front of her. She wasn't delivering a report or demonstrating a spell that she had mastered before the rest of her group. In fact she didn't recognise any of them. No, she was teaching the class.

Then she was sitting in dinner and Harry was sitting next to her, but he wasn't the Harry she remembered. He was older and a glance to her other side showed an older Ron and, beyond him, an older Draco Malfoy. Harry was speaking to her and she struggled to pay attention to what he was saying because she kept getting distracted due to his appearance.

He had matured well, very well. Strike that, he was even more gorgeous than the 17 year old Harry she remembered.

"Mione, you listening to me?" he was saying.

She nodded and then thanked the lord she was sitting down because she felt sure her knees would give out because he was smiling at her.

"I have some news for you. I've taken out a civil partnership." And he showed her the erring on his left hand ring finger.

Hermione woke screaming and crying. The next moment she found herself in Harry's arms and he was rocking backwards and forwards in a comforting fashion.

A glance at his face told her that it was the 17 year old Harry. She heaved a sigh of relief that was lost in his shoulder and her own tears.

"What happened, Mione? Bad dream?"

"A horrifying one. Can we go down to the common room to discuss it?"

He nodded and guided her down the steps. Dobby was cleaning up in the common room and when he saw them he clicked his fingers and the fire behind him flared up again.

"Dobby, can you get us some hot chocolate please?" Harry settled her onto the sofa and sat close to her and urged her to tell him about the dream.

"How come you never said you wanted to stay here and teach Defence? I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it since fifth year. I changed my mind. Ron and Draco are staying too. Why do you ask?"

"I had a dream where we were all teaching here. It was really weird. You guys were older but I couldn't see myself, I was just me."

"That doesn't sound particularly terrifying. Why were you screaming?"

"It's not important."

"Oh, I think it is. I've never seen you so distressed. Are you going to tell me willingly or am I going to have to force you?" but she could tell that he wasn't being serious because he was grinning at her. De ja vu moment. He looked exactly like the older Harry suddenly, just for a moment.

"You're right. It wasn't that. I'm sorry Harry but I can't tell you. I might tell you but I have to talk to Ginny or Ron first. By the way when are you going to make up with Ron?"

"I really hadn't thought about it. Soon maybe."

"Why did you hit him anyway?"

Harry paused. "I thought he might have told someone something that I didn't want out in the open. I haven't decided whether he did or not."

"Surely you mean discovered?"

"Yes of course. Sorry. It's late and I'm really tired. Why don't you also get back to sleep? Just scream if you need me again tonight!"

She threw a cushion at him as he got up. He was laughing as he went back into his room.

"Miss?"

Hermione looked down. There stood Dobby with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hello Dobby."

"I has your hot chocolates, Miss, but where is Mr Harry Potter? I thoughts he was having his with yous."

"He's gone back to bed. Why don't you have his and come and sit with me for a bit?"

"I don'ts knows if I should. That would be getting ideas above my station." At her glare he relented. He climbed onto the sofa and handed her one of the mugs.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Miss seems troubled. Would yous like to tell me? I knows thats talking helps to solves problemses."

"You're right Dobby. Talking does help. But I'm afraid that I do not think you can help. Oh wait! You can help. I want you to tail Draco Malfoy for me. I don't know what's going on but I do know that he is somehow involved in it all. Harry might know if I had you tail him. And then I would never hear the end of it. I know you tailed him last year with Kreacher, I want you to do exactly the same this year. But this time I want you to get some rest, because if I remember correctly lat time you didn't sleep while you were doing it. Also you are not to do it with Kreacher. And Harry and Ron are not to know about it. They would both have a fit if they knew. I think they are all tied up in it and I do not like being out of the loop. Start first thing in the morning."


	9. The Plotters

Harry left the common room early and practically ran to the Gryffindor common room. He snuck up the stairs to the boys dorms and prodded Ron until he woke up.

"Wha's happnin?"

"Shh! Come down to the common room. We have problems."

"Now what? Harry it's 6 o'clock. That's an inhuman time to be awake. We'll discuss it at breakfast, whatever it is. Just go away!"

"Meet me at breakfast early then. We need to discuss Hermione."

"Oh god! What's she done this time?"

"I'll tell you at breakfast. I need Ginny and Draco for this too."

"Oh god! It is serious! I'll get Ginny and you go get Draco and we'll meet in the great hall."

Harry ran out of the dorm. Ron followed and called out to him in the hall way.

"Aren't you supposed to be pissed off with me?"

"Forget it! I'm sorry I hit you!" and he kept on running.

Ten minutes later they were all gathered round the Gryffindor table in the hall.

"What's up Harry? And why do you need all of us?" Ginny started before Harry could talk. In fact he had his mouth open and was about to start explaining when she cut in.

"I was just about to tell you. Mione woke me at three this morning screaming and crying. She said it was a bad dream but when she explained it to me it was just that she saw herself in a couple of years time when we're all teachers here. Doesn't sound scary, right? Well she said she couldn't tell me the real reason until she had spoken to Ron and Ginny. After I had left her down in our common room she sat with Dobby and told him to track Draco. She's getting too close to knowing. We have to stop her, somehow."

"McGonnagal and I talked to her last night and if McGonnagal hadn't started to discuss the teaching posts for next year, then she would have found out more than is safe. What we need to do is head her off in the wrong direction."

"But, Gin, that is virtually impossible. Hermione is the cleverest witch in the school."

"My dear Harry, she didn't grow up with Fred and George."

"I hear you, sis, what are we doing then?"

"Hmm. How 'bout we pretend that Harry and I are going out again? I will talk to her and try and find out what she was screaming about."

"Good plan. If the worst comes to the worst Draco and I will have a public dispute in front of her, to completely confuse her."

"That is if she has any suspicion about Harry's sexuality and yours truly being his partner instead of his enemy. Oh and Harry you have to stop calling me Draco in front of her. We go back to last name terms from now on. Got it?"

They all turned to stare at Ron, as he was the only one who hadn't suggested anything.

"What? Those plans sound great and might I suggest a public display of affection from Harry and Ginny in front of Lavender or Parvati? They are the biggest gossips in the school and Hermione will soon get the message."

McGonnagal now came towards them.

"What's going on?"

They told her and she looked up and warned them that someone was coming into the hall. Draco quickly ran for his own table and Harry chucked a book at him so that he wouldn't look like a total prat sitting at the breakfast table early and by himself.

Hermione walked in and threw a glance at him before settling herself at the Gryffindor table. She and Ron were facing Harry and Ginny.

"Gin, can I talk to you, it's private, the guys can't know." She threw a glance at Harry and Ginny took the hint and they moved further down the table.

Ron and Harry leant in and talked quietly.

"So Hermione came to Ginny without having to be prodded."

They heard Ginny laugh and then she said loudly that it couldn't possibly be true because she knew for a fact that Harry was straight. Harry heard Draco chuckle quietly behind his book and he had to admit that he was having a hard time himself preventing the laughter that was threatening to come out of his own mouth and he could tell that Ron felt the same. McGonnagal looked like she was biting her tongue hard to stop herself from laughing.

"Well done Ginny." Ron muttered to them.

Hermione left the hall and Ginny and Draco came back to join them.

"The reason Hermione was so scared last night was that in this dream she heard Harry say that he'd taken out a gay marriage and showed her the ring! No wonder she was crying!"

"A civil partnership?" McGonnagal looked sceptical and highly amused.

Harry and Draco shared a glance.

"She's not far wrong. We will soon, when it comes out."

"What? Okay, who proposed to whom?"

"Harry. Right after we beat Voldy. He actually stole my thunder. I was going to do it then too, but he got there first. We ended up exchanging rings right there on the battlefield. We don't wear them here of course."

"If you really wanted to confuse Miss Granger you could wear your rings. She is very perceptive and I'm sure she would not miss them. If she does you could make it obvious, like reaching across her to get a book or something during class and flashing the rings on your right hands. I believe that is where the civil partnership rings go, is it not?"

"Sometimes we could both put out hands in front of her at the same time so that she gets very confused. The rings are identical anyway."

"Okay, but what do I do?" Ron asked looking very confused.

"Just head her off and lead her in circles if she gets too close to knowing. Glance at us whoever's nearest and we will come and help you if she proves stubborn."

"Which, knowing Hermione, is very likely."

Ron then yelped as the three remaining students kicked him at the same time.


	10. The Truth about the Maurauders

Later that day as the class was filing out after the Transfiguration lesson, McGonnagal noticed that Ron was taking a long time to pack up his things. She waited until the class were completely out of the door before saying anything.

"Ron? Is something the matter? You look as if you wanted to get something of your chest. I am ready to listen, and no not just because I want the gossip on your life. You look sincerely troubled and I want to help. What is it?"

"How could you tell there's something wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you are taking an age to get out of my classroom. You are usually the first one out of the door and now you are dallying."

"You're right, there is something wrong, and I can't tell any of my friends because they wouldn't understand. I think you would." He sat on one of the desks and she sat on a chair nearby.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's this plan the gang has about Hermione. I don't think it's right to lead her on like this. If anyone deserves to know the truth it's her. Fun though it may be to confuse the brightest witch I have ever met, she is still my friend and I can't do that to her."

"Why does Harry not want her knowing? Why doesn't he just tell her?"

"I guess he doesn't want a scene. You know what Hermione's like. If this gets out she would hit the roof. She's had a crush on him for years and she is very edgy at the moment. She knows that something's up but not what it is."

"That can't be the only reason Harry has for not telling her."

"It's the only one he's given me. If he has another one he's not telling."

"Try and get to the bottom of that if you can."

"By the way, I wanted to ask you how you knew about it. I told Ginny about it and Harry broke my nose because of it."

"Oh, so that's why he hit you. Well like you he comes to me when he needs advice and doesn't like to ask his friends. He came to see me about this shortly after it all started and I gave him my advice and he took it. I know I might seem unapproachable but he doesn't think so, and I'm really not unapproachable. There is very little that goes on here that I don't know about."

Ron looked at her in amazement. The very idea that so many students should tell Minerva McGonnagal their secrets was unthinkable.

"I didn't realise so many people talked to you about stuff."

"I have been keeping secrets for almost thirty years. I started with James Potter's generation."

"What did they have to tell you?"

"I know for a fact that the Marauders were not who Sirius and Remus have led you to believe they were. What they have told you was that they were the Fred and George of their day, which is broadly true. They did play pranks on people and could be very mean to their victims. You know of course that Lily Evans, Harry's mother, was at school with them and although she was cold and incredibly aloof towards him she did in fact like him, all the girls did."

"Like father, like son, then?"

"Exactly. Mind you if Remus hadn't been going out with Sirius then he would have been going out with James."

Ron fell off the desk at this.

"What!"

"Big shock isn't it? Even Peter Pettigrew was a poof. He was turned by the attentions of Sirius' younger brother Regulus, who became a Death Eater before he left school. Voldy liked to get his henchmen young, you see, that's why Draco was accepted even though he never received the mark. Pettigrew went over to the dark side a couple of years after that."

"So you're telling me that even Harry's dad was gay? How come he married Lily then?"

"He was bisexual. Sirius and James had a thing for many years. Then Remus matured a bit and Sirius left James for Remus. Remus was in love with all of his friends, and Lily. His love for her went far deeper than he ever admitted to James. Oh yes, James knew he had a crush on her, but what he did not know was that Lily preferred Remus sometimes, especially after she found out about his moonlit wanderings. She was so kind and understanding that she accepted his problem and helped him to feel better about himself without judging him. What a pity it was that she died. Harry could have learnt so much from her. I see that he is very similar to both his parents, but had Lily lived he might have been able to tell Hermione as soon as he was sure of his relationship with Draco."

"Pity indeed. He wouldn't have hit me then."

"Probably not."

A bell went.

"I have a class to teach. Wait, shouldn't you be in a lesson?"

"Yes! Charms! Bugger it!"

He thanked her quickly and fell over on his way out of the classroom. McGonnagal laughed as he scrambled out of sight.


	11. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

That week Hermione was growing more and more confused. Ginny and Harry were acting all lovey dovey, again, to such and extent that Draco started to look very jealous and fed up. Harry and Draco were flashing their rings at every opportunity. To cap it all, Ron was being even less coherent than usual. What the hell was going on?

That Saturday there was to be a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. As Harry and Draco were the Quidditch captains for their houses they had to pretend to be enemies as they shook hands.

Only Ron noticed the note that Harry passed Draco subtly during that handshake.

Draco read it and gave Harry a swift grin before discarding it onto the ground. Ron scooped it up and read it out to Harry quietly.

"Loser pays the forfeit. What does that mean? What's the forfeit?"

"Trust me, Ron, you don't wanna know!"

"Yes I bloody well do! Tell me!"

"If I do it will distract you from your Keeping. I don't want to have to pay that forfeit so I won't tell you till the game is over. I promise I will then. Come on team, we can beat Slytherin easily. Just fly like you did last practice and we'll be done in record time."

"But it was you who set that record. In a game against Hufflepuff you caught the snitch in about five minutes." Ron stated.

"Well, let's make it four minutes then. Chasers remember, your keyword is TEAMWORK. Ron, just focus, you CAN do this remember. Beaters, if those Bludgers come near us I will make sure that you walk like penguins for another three weeks. Got it? Ok team, let's make Godric proud! I have faith in all of you. I chose you all because we are Gryffindors and we deserve to win. Come on, what do you say? They're only Slytherins."

They kicked off and flew to their respective positions.

The Chasers acted very much like the Irish national team players that Harry had seen at the World Cup final. They moves so fast and so effortlessly that before you knew it Gryffindor were 40 points ahead. The Slytherin Keeper looked utterly baffled and he had barely moved.

Gryffindor didn't give the Slytherin Chasers a chance to get near the Quaffle and they were sitting ducks for the Bludgers which kept flowing towards them.

Ron therefore wasn't doing much but he laughed every time a Bludger hit the opposing Chasers because it meant that he wasn't needed particularly.

Harry and Draco were scouring the pitch at opposite ends for any glimpse of the Snitch. It was actually Ron who saw it and he whistled to Harry and pointed towards the middle of the pitch. Draco had seen it too and soon the two boys were diving for it and the commentator could be heard shouting that they were going to crash.

And they did.

They landed in a heap on the floor and in the jumble it was impossible to see who had caught the Snitch.

The hand that was raised from the heap clutching the Snitch was surrounded by a red and gold sleeve.

Slowly Harry disentangled himself and outstretched his hand to help Draco up.

"Looks like you're doing the forfeit tonight, Draco. Sorry honey. I…"

"Guess the better man won?" Draco finished his sentence for him.

As Harry walked away Draco couldn't resist firing a hex at him. Harry started gagging as though there was something stuck in his throat. Ron landed next to him and asked him what was wrong he realised that he had been put under a silencing charm. He asked if Harry wanted him to curse Draco for him, to which Harry smiled and shook his head. He then turned to Draco and cast the wedgie spell until Draco released the silencing charm.

"Wow, how'd you do that Harry?"

"Have you forgotten, Ron, that I can perform non verbal spells?"

"Oh, yeah. I did forget. So, what's the forfeit?"

"20 Galeons and the dirtiest story and action you can possibly think of. Not to mention a huge prank to play on the school. Oh, I will certainly have some fun! Care to join me?"


	12. Aftermath

Harry and Draco were perched together on the sofa in the head boy and girl common room. Harry was languidly lying in Draco's arms.

"So, your team lost the match. You pay the forfeit."

"I know. I know. I haven't got a story for you but that dirty action can be done now if you want."

"Hermione?"

"Ron's keeping her busy."

Draco started kissing his neck and then turned Harry round and they started snogging passionately.

They got so into it that they didn't notice the portrait hole opening and Hermione entering with Ron in tow.

"I'm telling you Ron, house elves deserve liberation. I will show you that paper I just wrote about the issue and then you'll…"

She stopped in mid sentence.

"Harry?"

Harry and Draco just stared at her.

The silence weighed in upon them. No one spoke a syllable.

"Hermione?" Ron said tentatively.

Hermione looked as though her whole world was falling apart, as indeed it was. She had been in love with Harry for almost all of her school years at Hogwarts, and finding him thus had sent her into shock.

Now she understood. Everything slipped into place suddenly as she discovered what Harry had tried so hard to hide from her. This was why Malfoy had been nice to Ron. This explained the rings. This explained everything. Everything she had been so confused about for ages, now it was all worked out.

How could he do this to me? Why hadn't he told me? I bet Ron and Ginny were in on it the whole time. They've all been sending me round in circles trying to hide the truth from me. They were playing games with me. And I fell for it.

A tear dropped from her eye and landed on the red carpet.

She was slightly pleased to see how guilty the three boys felt. Especially when they saw that tear drop.

Hermione ran from the room as the tears started flowing freely to emotionalize her breaking heart.

Harry let out his breath as she left and then he wheeled on Ron.

"I thought I told you to keep her away from here after the match?"

"Look, mate, I did. I got her started on SPEW and I thought she would be happy to discuss it in the library. But then she went on about his thesis she had written about SPEW and that it was in her dorm. I did try to stop her. But you know how she gets about SPEW. She never shuts up or rests until she's bored you solid about the whole affair."

"Now she knows, what the hell am I going to say to her when I next see her. I live with her! Shit! I think it's safe to say that I fear Hermione more than I ever did Lord Voldemort."

"Relax, honey. It'll be fine. She'll get used to the idea and she'll get over you."

"Thanks Draco. I needed that. But what I really need now is to be left alone to mull it over."

The other's nodded and Ron left to go to the Gryffindor party that they were sure to be having in the Gryffindor common room. Draco left to find McGonnagal and seek her advice.

Harry sat quite still trying to get his brain to function properly. He must have sat there for some time because before he knew it the portrait hole was opening again and then a voice said from the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hermione! I guess I was scared of how you would react. I know that you liked me in a more than friends way and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Everyone gets hurt, Harry, it's called living. Your mistake was not telling me sooner. What upsets me most is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me you were homosexual. I would have understood. Though I will give you credit. It was cleverly done, I see that now. You lied to me though. And friends don't lie to each other."

"I know. And I'm soo sorry. I didn't like to lie to you all the time but we all thought you might hit the roof if you found out. I didn't want to lose you as a friend, so I pretended to fancy Cho and Ginny, just to throw you off the scent. I suppose you are going to tell me now that you never want to see me again and that I have lost one of my best friends?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers and her positive affirmation that was about to come out froze in her throat.

"No Harry. You haven't lost me. We've been through a hell of a lot together and I still care for you as a friend. Of course I want to see you again, Harry. You're my best friend, why wouldn't I? I may not like the situation but I will accept it. I do understand why you hid it from me and I also know that I can be pretty intimidating."

"Understatement of the century!"


	13. On Voldy

Harry sat there, struggling with himself and trying to determine her mood. He did not want to be walking around like a penguin for the next week.

"Mione?" she said tentatively. "What do you feel, now that you know about me and Draco?"

"That's exactly what I want to know, Harry." He looked at her in surprise. She smiled.

"Do you mind it? I mean, I know about your feelings for me and I know how hurt you must have been when you saw us. You don't hate me do you?"

"No, I don't hate you. And you needn't worry I won't run to the Prophet or the Quibbler." He sighed in relief. "I also understand everything a lot better. You may have had a good team in place to throw me off the scent but you'd be surprised at how intuitive I can be. I was bound to find out. Let me ask you one thing…do you love him?"

"Only completely. You mustn't be too angry, though, as you owe your life to it. In fact everyone does." At her quizzical look he continued. "You remember when I left you and Ron fighting those Death Eaters, and went off to kill Voldy? Well I only did because my spy in his camp was Draco. He was the one who helped me defeat him. Dumbledore always said that only the purest love would get rid of him and it did."

"Draco was your spy in his camp?"

"Sounds familiar doesn't it? It started early, I told him to keep an eye on his father and it was he who told me that Snape was still a Death Eater. I then copied it, just like you copied the DA coins from the Dark Mark. He became my spy in their camp, just like Snape was his. We didn't tell anyone about our little ploy but we knew that we had to do something to remove that terrible shadow, and this seemed to be the best way."

"That was a dangerous game to play"

"It was, very. But we both wanted to get rid of him so much that we were willing to risk it. We had a backup though. As we are soulmates, if anything bad happens to either of us the other will be summoned there and then we can get ourselves out of that trouble. We also have a little telepathic ability."

"So you can read my mind?"

"No, only his. We can read each others moods, a bit like I could with dear old Voldy ass."

"But you said only purest love created that bond?"

"It does. But so does the purest hate. I hated Voldemort more than I ever let on. It's probably the only reason I got through every conflict with him alive; I was so determined to kill him that it kept me alive out of pure spite."

Hermione laughed and then sobered.

"And Draco didn't take any credit for what was done? Seems unlikely."

"It is. I'm very surprised he didn't. He will soon though; I'm doing an interview for the Quibbler on the subject."

"But you hate publicity."

"True, but I am sick of everyone asking me what happened that day. This interview will put an end to it, like we did when Voldy got his vilely ugly body back."

There was a pause, not an uncomfortable one but still not the aftermath of the Christmas feast when you feel too full to move and cannot be bothered to even lift a finger, there is just a comfortable wallowing ease that lulls you into a stupor.

"I am still trying to work out who was in on your little scam."

"Which one? Voldy or the one you've just found out?"

"You and Draco. Who knew? Ron, obviously. Did Ginny? She seemed to know something."

"She does. She was in on all the way. That was why I punched Ron, he had told me that she knew. I figured that if she knew then you would find out from her."

"I still don't understand why I couldn't know."

Harry looked shifty and didn't answer.

She stared at him. Oh dear lord! I am never going to get an answer out of him. Bugger it!


	14. A walk down Memory Lane

Hermione stared around at the classroom full of students.

Not again! She hated this dream. It always made her feel awkward. Ever since she had discovered that that first one had been slightly prophetic I had kept coming back in full blazing technicolour. Bit annoying really.

She knew that the best way to make it go away faster was to not do anything and it would dissipate.

So this is what she did.

Problem was this classroom didn't swirl into the great hall as it usually did. Could it be real, this time?

She became aware of the students staring at her as though she had lost her wits. As well they might for she hadn't spoken a word for about ten minutes.

"Miss Granger?" a girl in the front row said. "Is anything the matter? You're in dreamland…again."

"I'm so sorry, class. Nothing is wrong."

"Then could you please continue with the suggested revision plan you were beginning to outline. Our exams aren't too far away."

"The OWL exams are indeed fast approaching and there are many ways to revise for them. When I took them for instance I remember having to write up timetables for my two best friends as well as myself, giving them one free night a week…for Quiddich practice."

"Yes and very cruel they were too. She kept us hard at them. Don't take her advice on how to revise, she will give you a timetable even more rigid than ours."

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you interrupt my class!"

"Who turned you into my mother? I tried to knock but someone's put an imperturbable charm on the door!"

"I never!

"Um, yeah you did. It's only because I'm such an amazing wizard that I could break though one of Hermione Granger's spells!"

"This from the boy who in his second year stole his father's flying car and drove it into the Whomping Willow!"

"Professor Weasley did what?"

"Harry and I couldn't get through the barrier at King's Cross station and the only way we could get to school was by flying the car. It wasn't our fault the bloody thing gave up when we arrived at the school!"

"Watch your language Ron."

"That's nothing to what happened to Hemione later that year, Christmas day no less!"

"That's quite enough of that! What was it you wanted?"

"Umm…not sure."

"So you disrupt my lesson for no reason?"

"Not for no reason. The headmistress wants an urgent word with you and told me to tell you that I am to take over your lesson until you return."

"Why you though? You don't understand charms."

Hermione felt her body leaving the room and as she walked down the corridor she ran her hand languidly over the stone wall. It felt so real. She passed a window and saw an older Hermione staring back at her. She stopped and examined her reflection.

Then the reality hit her. This was all REAL! She really was older and a teacher in the school. Ron was older and the students were the same ones that were in the first year when she was in seventh. What had happened to the last seven years? Maybe McGonnagal can give me some answers.

Meanwhile Ron was entertaining the class about what they had been like when they were at school and as usual showing both his friends up completely.

He was halfway through a story about when Draco became the Amazing Bouncing Ferret when someone knocked on the door. Harry put his head in the room.

"Excuse me Hermione, I wonder if- Ron? Why are you taking one of Hermione's classes? It's usually my job."

"Headmistress wanted her. Hey, remember what we did to Umbridge? Cor blimey, that was a fun escapade."

"What's up with memory lane today Ron? Earlier you were reminiscing on the Triwizard Tournament in our fourth year. Reminding me about that bloody dragon again. Was not one of my best years here."

Hermione came back into the room almost in tears. Harry and Ron went to her immediately. They both put their arms around her and asked her gently what was wrong.

"Hogwarts is closing!" she wailed.


	15. Hogwarts is closing!

"What!"

The whole room seemed to explode at this statement.

Hogwarts, closing? How the hell could that happen?

"That's what the Headmistress told me." Hermione then noticed the look on Ron's face. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes. I've known for a while now. She told me it was closing because there is no more money to keep it running."

Harry looked sceptical. "Is that all?"

Harry realised that he had spoken out of turn so he quickly left the room.

An hour later when they were assembled in the Great Hall for dinner the double doors were flung open and McGonnagal entered looking extremely pleased and Harry was following close behind her, looking pleased and a little smug.

McGonnagal swept up to her place at the high table and called for silence.

"Everyone, as I am sure you have all found out by the instantaneous hand of rumour that the school is closing down. The reason was that the Ministry had decided to remove all funding from this establishment and to redistribute you to other schools around the globe. No doubt their justification for this insidious act is something along the lines of turning this castle into a winter retreat for high ranking Ministry officials." There were a few titters of assent; that sounded like the Ministry all right. "Sad though that news may have made you I can tell that you are all a bit annoyed that I am looking so pleased about seeing my school closing. I can assure you that I am not pleased with the news, but I am very pleased with what the outcome is." More titters. "It seems that this school is forever thanking Mr Harry Potter for his services to the school, and once again I shall be forced to present that award to him. Professor Potter has saved this school from closure before, and he has done it again! He has become the sole benefactor of the school. I do not think anyone has given this school more than you have and we are all indebted to you for enabling us to keep Hogwarts open. Thank you, Harry."

McGonnagal hugged Harry and motioned that he had the floor.

"Right, okay. Um, I'm not much of a public speaker but I'll do my best. I did not want this school to close as I'm sure none of you did. The Headmistress is right, I have been saving this school for a very long time. I believe I hold the record for the most Special Awards for Services to the School to ever have been awarded to a student, just as Professor Granger holds the record for the most OWLS and NEWTS ever achieved by a student. Many of you will be aware of my background as many newspaper articles have been written about me over the years and, as Miss Granger pointed out to me in our first term here, that there are may book on my life. I would like to point out that she wrote one of them herself. These books show that I never had a home until I came here and I just wanted to do my part in making it like that for future generations of students, who feel similarly. This school has been my home for fourteen years and I am not around to let it close!"

There was tumultuous applause in response to his rousing speech and Hermione glared at Harry, though not in a bad way. It was more her usual glare of "you're in so much trouble but I'll let you off because I love you" Harry and Ron had had that glare several times a term for fourteen years and it still had no more effect on them than it had had when they were little first years.

Once the cheers had subsided dinner went on as normal, although the atmosphere in the Hall was significantly better than it had been before the announcement.

Harry sat down next to Draco and Hermione and waited for her to have a go at him for his rather arrogant speech.

But it didn't come.

"I thought you were going to yell at me for the things I said in that speech?"

"I haven't decided whether I'm going to yet. I am torn between your actions in saving the school, yet again, and your references to me within that…"

"Rather empowering speech?" Draco put in with his trademark smirk. "Give it up Hermione, he said that this school was his home and I am in half a mind to force him to write a chapter or two about his experiences in my book."

"Darling, you know perfectly well that you don't have to force me to do anything. I do anything you ask me to do perfectly willingly."

"Your book? You never mentioned that you were writing a book, Draco."

"Well I am. It's called 'Gryffindor through a Slytherin's eyes.' Bad working title I know, but I'm working on it. Basically it's all those wonderful stories that we have accumulated from our time here. Ron is contributing several tales from the summer trips you had together. Let's see if I can make Hogwart's Golden Trio even more popular than they already are."

"Aren't you supposed to ask the Trio's permission first?"

"I did. I did before I started writing it."

"Since when?"


	16. What do you remember?

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with my memory?" Hermione practically yelled when they were assembled in Harry and Draco's room that night.

They were lounging around. Since there were exams coming up they didn't have a lot of lessons to teach.

"What do you mean, Mione?"

"The thing is, yesterday I was the head girl and then I went to sleep an woke up here now. What happened to the seven years in between?"

"You were here, teaching."

"As were we."

"Has your memory gone blank or something?"

"YES! I can't remember the last seven years of my life! Help me get it back! I want to know what my life, post-Hogwarts, has been!"

"Take a pill of the chill variety, Mione! We can easily fill you in on your life." Harry said calmly. "Okay, in our first year of teaching, no one took us very seriously since we were so young."

"Ginny especially. She was horrid to us."

"True, she never got over the idea of us being her teachers."

"Except Harry, y'know, since the DA and all."

"Eventually we won them over and gained the respect we required as teachers."

"The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor is still going strong, since Slytherin still can't seem to win the House Cup or Quiddich Cup."

"And they won't either, not while I'm Head of House! As much as I love my husband the Gryffindor pride is still inside me and I am determined that Godric is not put to shame by his house. We all know Gryffindor is the best house anyway."

"Hey! We will beat you, one day."

"I'd very much like to see that Draco."

"I'll bet you would!"

"Wait! Did you say husband?"

"Yes. Harry married Draco in the summer after our first year of teaching here. Caused the biggest shock in the history of the wizarding world."

"Why?"

"Come on, Hermione. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? A Slytherin marrying a Gryffidor? Harry Potter marrying a man? No wonder everyone was shocked."

"We didn't care though."

"Can I ask Hermione, what is your last memory?"

"I remember Harry telling me about how he defeated Voldy, after I found out about you two being together. What makes you ask Draco?"

"Well, I may have a potion strong enough to restore seven years of lost memory to you. It's stronger than the ones they used to use in St Mungo's."

Draco went to a cabinet in a corner of the room and drew out a little vial of thick purple liquid. Hermione gave it one little apprehensive glance then swallowed it in one gulp.

They looked at her as though eager to see what would happen to her.

She looked sick and then she gave a tiny burp.

"Did it work?" Ron asked her tentatively.


	17. Did it work?

"I think it may have! How long ago was Ron running around in the great hall with his hair on fire?" Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

"That was the day our NEWT results came out. Tradition decrees that all NEWT recipients come to the school to receive their results. We did and when Ron discovered that he had not failed all his NEWT's, as everyone had expected, something happened and his hair caught fire. We never laughed more than we did then."

"Oh yes, I remember. And Harry dropping his head on the dining hall table after his first day of classes, when he first realized what teaching his old schoolmates would really be like. I remember that too. And I remember your wedding."

"Thank god it worked! Well done Draco!"

"Yeah, one of your inventions actually worked! For once!" Ron stated looking mischievous.

"Oi! Watch it you! Or do you want me to spill the beans on you and Hermione?"

"What's this?" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

Harry then looked at Hermione in slight alarm.

"Is there some part of your brain that didn't recover?"

"Um, yes. I've lost five years. The last thing I remember is their wedding."

"Draco, I think we need some more of that stuff."

"You'll have to wait till I brew up a new batch. I'll bottle much more of it next time. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. Ron why don't you take her back to her room? She may get a bit drowsy. It's a side affect of the potion I'm afraid."

"Oh no you don't! If I take Hermione away you'll tell Harry!"

"Since when do you not tell your best friend a secret?"

"Since said best friend would gloat over me if I told him. Fine tell him if you must, Draco, he'll find out as soon as the potion is made anyway."

Ron took Hermione by the hand and led her out. Harry noticed that he put his arm around her as he led her out.

"So what's Ron's secret then?"

Draco looked up from his books where he was searching for the potion and it's method.

Draco came over to the bed and leaned over Harry and whispered the news into his lover's ear.

Harry toppled off the bed at the news.

"Ow! What! He's WHAT!" He got up and lounged on the bed again, rubbing his elbow.

"Oh yes. I always knew it would happen."

He continued to search through the books while Harry digested this piece of news.

"I KNEW IT!" Harry roared suddenly.

"Sunk in then?"

Harry's laugh started small with only a few chuckles then it grew and erupted from him until he rolled off the bed again laughing incredibly loudly.

Draco smiled; he had expected this. It had been him who had laid the foundations for Ron's secret and he had been very smug about it.

Then he frowned.

"Harry, we have a problem."

Ron helped Hermione into bed and sat with her a moment as she dropped off to sleep.

The next day was a Saturday and therefore they did not have to get up early. Hermione stirred and realized that a pounding headache had situated itself into her mind.

Turning her head to her bedside table to see the time she noticed a potion bottle and a note attached to it.

"Dear Hermione, this is a headache remedy. Draco says that you are bound to have a headache because of the memories the potion is replacing into your mind. Come see us when you feel better. Love Harry."

Quickly she took the potion and as she waited for it to take effect she replaced the bottle to her bedside table.

Then she found the box.

It was red and made of velvet and looked suspiciously like a ring case.

She snapped it open and saw the ring.

"Shit!"


	18. What!

Hermione rushed into the hall that morning with the ring box in her hand. She marched up to where the boys were sitting and, with an attitude of seeming calm, placed the box on the table in front of them.

"Tell me! Who left this ring on my bedside table and gave me the biggest shock since Harry told me he was going out with Malfoy!"

Despite her façade of unruffled tranquillity she was positively seething with confusion, anger and shock all mixed up together.

She noticed the glance they shared and also saw the significant look that Draco shot Ron.

"What's going on Ron?"

"I have some bad news, Mione, I can't find the potion. And I can't remember it from memory. I'm so sorry."

"You what?" her voice was quiet, dangerous and the boys quailed as they swore they saw her visibly swelling with suppressed rage.

"I can't make you any more potion until I find the recipe. I'm really sorry."

Hermione looked down as she realised that she had now permanently lost five years of her life. As her eyes hit the table she noticed the ring box.

"Who am I engaged to?" she said quietly. So quietly that they didn't hear her.

"Pardon?"

"Who does the ring belong to?" she said more loudly and her voice was now fuelled by anger.

"Ron gave it to you."

"Not too long ago, I proposed to you and you accepted. We had been dating for five years. I actually worked up the courage to ask you out ("Eventually" said Harry. "Finally" said Draco.) about a week after the wedding."

"And now you're telling me that I can't get my memory back because Draco is unorganised!"

"Calm down Hermione! It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it bloody well is! I want to know what has happened in my life for the last five years and I don't want to hear it from you!"

The boys looked at each other and silently agreed that what Hermione needed right now was a claming draught. Draco went to find the nurse.

A moment later he reappeared with Ginny Weasley in tow.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here!" Hermione screamed.

"I see your problem. Now Hermione why don't you take this drink and then we will try and get your memory back for you."


	19. Ron did it!

They sat in silence thinking about how to get Hermione's memory back. Then Ron started snapping his fingers and bouncing in his seat.

"I think he's having a fit. Ginny he's yours."

"I have an idea! Wait here." Ron bounced out of the room.

A second later he waltzed back in and grabbed Hermione. He dragged her out of the room and then down the corridors until they reached the familiar and unwelcome trapdoor in the ceiling on the seventh floor.

"What the hell are we doing here? How can Trelawney help get my memory back? Fraud though she undoubtedly is, her area of, I laughingly use the phrase, expertise is the future, not the past."

"You would be surprised my dear." Trelawney's voice floated down towards them. "Come up into my sanctum."

Ron pushed the fairly reluctant Hermione up the ladder and into the room that was reputed to be foggy because of the amount of incense that Trelawney burned there generally.

An hour later they burst back into Harry and Draco's room.

"YES! IT WORKED!"

"I AM A GENIUS!"

"I HAVE MY MEMORY BACK!"

"Wow that's brilliant Hermione! So you remember everything, now?"

"YES!"

Everyone was so happy that they started dancing round the room. It must be noted that there were a lot of kisses passed around.

When the euphoria had settled and everyone was tired of dancing Draco took to drilling Hermione for what she remembered.

"I remember Ron asking me out. That was so sweet. And our first date. In fact I remember everything about our relationship. I remember all the classes that I've taught. I remember everything. Including that prank that Draco persuaded Harry to play on the school."

"I don't remember any prank I played on the school, well not since I was a student."

"Remind us."

"You announced that the exams were moved forwards four months and that the students would be expelled if they failed. I have never seen any students work harder than they did then."

"Oh yes, that one. He! He! That was so much fun!"

"Well, that proves that she's got her memory back."

"Who's she? Mrs Norris's mother?"

"No dear, you."

"How did you do it Ron?"

"I took her to Trelawney! She did something then got Hermione to look into her huge crystal ball and then Hermione went into some sort of trance and an hour later she got up and kissed me. I took that to mean that she remembered everything. On the way back I confirmed it. I am such a genius!"

"You sound like Harry."

"Shut up Ginny!"


	20. Why?

"Great! Now that that's all sorted out, I have a question. How did you lose your memory in the first place?" Harry asked, looking incredibly puzzled.

"I think it happened when – actually, I don't have a clue as to what happened."

"What had happened last time, before the bit you last remembered when you lost your memory?"

"I think what Harry's trying to say is what happened before you lost your memory? What was the last thing you remember?" said Draco, translating.

"I think it was Harry explaining about the defeat of dear old Voldy-shorts."

"That was right after you found out about Draco and me."

"What feelings did you have for Harry before you found out?"

"Well, at first I loved him like I would a brother, but then it changed. It grew deeper. I got a crush on him, and I believed myself to be in love with him."

"I see. And to find out that he, um, swung the other way, was indeed a considerable shock then?"

"Yes, it was. May I ask, Draco to what point and purpose do these questions tend? Oh dear lord, that was awfully posh wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was. I ask because I have a theory. Sometimes the human brain does not respond well to shock. My theory is that when you found out this startling news it triggered you into a dreamlike state. You lived your life, but you forgot the events shortly after receiving the experiences. Then when you got your memory back your brain somehow heightened the memories so you felt more about them than you did when you lost contact with them in the first place." Draco had to take several deep breaths here to get some oxygen into that slightly overtaxed brain of his.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say Huh?"

Draco glared at Ron for daring to not understand this theorem.

"I think I understand it now. All the memories were there but I just didn't register them until later. It all makes perfect sense now."

"It does?" Harry and Ron asked together, with equally confused expressions on their equally baffled faces.

Hermione and Draco gave them the 'look'. The boys who looked as though they had a confundus charm permanently on them, flinched and recoiled slightly.

Clearly this conversation was above their supremely inferior intellectual ability.

In fact, both Hermione and Draco had both said this to them on several occasions, much to their amusement.


	21. The Troll

"Now, class, what is the basis of the levitation charm? What I mean is what is the wrist and wand movements required to execute this particular charm?"

"Swish and flick. And the pronunciation of the words must be very clear."

"What do you mean, Ada?"

"I can't really explain it, Professor Granger. May I demonstrate the charm?"

"If you wish. Here you go." And Hermione conjured a feather which floated gently down onto the desk in front of Ada Willcox.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The feather floated upwards again but it faltered and floated down again and landed soundly on Ada's head. She brushed it away in a slightly ashamed fashion.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, dear. There may come a time when a faltering spell helps you, as that very spell aided myself and my friends several years ago, simply because it wavered. In fact it was that simple charm that gained me the best friends a girl could ever wish for, not to mention the fact that it saved my life and theirs."

"Would you care to tell us? I have the feeling that this is one of your marvelous stories from your school days." Ada said looking expectant, for the stories told by the staff at the present moment were legend and they never tired of hearing any of them.

"If you want to hear it. How did it begin again? Oh yes. It was the first Halloween we had at the school. I hadn't made any friends, in fact no one talked to me because I was classed as the Know-it-All. That morning we had learnt the levitation charm, and dear Ron was so sweet. He, as usual, couldn't do the spell. So I showed him, as I was sitting next to him and hoped it might make him a tad more friendly towards me. However I wasn't surprised when he scorned me, although I was upset when he later said 'No wonder she hasn't got any friends.' That hurt I can tell you. As it was the last lesson of the day everyone was going to the feast. I didn't. I was so upset that I went to the girls bathroom and cried away all I was feeling. There's nothing like a decent cry when you're feeling down, I recommend it to anyone and everyone. Well when I felt a bit better I went out to check whether I looked alright so that I could go back to the feast. You can imagine my surprise when I found myself face to face with a ten foot mountain troll. A moment later Harry and Ron ran in. By then I was screaming and terrified, you would be too as I was only a first year. The troll smashed up the bathroom and nearly hit me a couple of times. When I was cowering under the sink, Harry, obviously thought that now would be a good time to do something about our current situation, ran up to the troll and tried to hex him. He wasn't particularly strong but when the troll grabbed him he somehow managed to get up onto the troll's shoulders and somehow managed to stick his wand up the troll's nose. Then the troll realized what was happening and started swinging poor old Harry around upside down for causing him such discomfort. Harry shouted at Ron to do something, anything. Remembering the spell we had learnt that morning he aimed it at the troll's club, which was swinging dangerously close to Harry's rather gorgeous features. Oh yes girls, even then he was rather dashing. I had a crush on him for years and years, unsurprising really as puberty did both him and Ron good. Well anyway, this club hangs in the air a second and then drops onto the troll's head, knocking him out. I shall never forget the look on that troll's ugly face as he realized his club wasn't in his hands anymore. As usual the teachers arrived late and, although they were incredibly surprised to see that we had come out of it safely and in one piece, they were still angry with us. Realizing that they had in fact just saved my life for the first time, I baled them out of trouble by making up some guff about trying to go after the troll myself because I'd read a lot about them. There you have it. Our first quest and the beginning of a friendship that has grown incredibly over the last fourteen years. We went through hell and back together, and not just in the fact that it took Ron four years to realize I was a girl and that he could in fact invite me to the Yule Ball."

"You said first time? Why?"

"Harry and Ron were always saving me after that. Harry mostly, he was the real hero. Ron and I just always seemed to get ourselves into trouble for witch he had to bale us out. Mind you he got himself into enough trouble. But he always saved the day. Every year while we were at Hogwarts he was saving several people. In second year he saved Madame Weasley from a basilisk and myself from being petrified. That was the year he found out what a hero he was."

"Worst thing that could have happened to me." Harry's voice came from the door.

"Why is it that all the Hogwarts Professors come marching straight into my classroom in the middle of my lessons? What do you want this time Harry?"

"I just came to find you. The bell for the end of class went ages ago and you were supposed to meet Draco for an interview about how you coped with me through our school days."

"And now."

"Exactly. Come along. Also your class is due for a most important flying lesson with Professor Weasley. I might come along to help out."

"Harry, you know that is out of the question. You know perfectly well why Ron won't have you anywhere near his flying lessons. We all know that you were the youngest seeker in a hundred years and that you are good enough for the England national team. Besides you make him nervous when you correct him. You have the same effect on Ron as Umbridge had on poor Hagrid during his inspection in our fifth year. So don't, for heavens sake, go and interfere with his class again. Come and listen to my interview with Draco."

"I thank you, but I would rather not. I don't think I want to know what you thought of me during our school days. What did you think of me anyway?"

"Class dismissed. Go down to the pitch and apologize to Professor Weasley for me will you? Harry you must not ask me such things in front of my class."

"I'm sorry darling, but I admit I am very curious about what you thought of me."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"

"That's as maybe. What did you think of me?"

"To be perfectly candid I was entirely in love with you. I watched you through the years and I couldn't help falling in love with you and Ron. Ron was a bit of an ass and I told him so many times. But you were different. I remember hearing Ron say once that I knew more about you than you did. Well, I probably did. Before we arrived at Hogwarts I had heard the story of how you defeated Voldy when you were a baby and I became fascinated. I bought every book I could find about you and read them all several times. When you saved me from that troll, I not only realized how brave you are but how much of a hero you had the potential to be. I was a little afraid that it might go to your head, as it did do a few years later. I'm sorry Harry, but in year five when I told you that you had a bit of a hero-complex I was only trying to cure you of it. The first step to solving any problem is to first acknowledge you have a problem. Mind you, by then I was so in love with you that I would have gone to hell and back for you."

"I think we did that year, what with Umbridge and all."

**a/n: sorry it took so long to update. I´m in spain and my internet doesn't work so well. Also coursework got in the way.**


	22. Flying Lessons with Ron

"Hi Draco, sorry I'm late. Harry delayed me."

"What did he want this time?"

"He wanted to know about what I actually felt for him while we were in school. I told him the truth."

"Okay. Shall we get started Hermione?"

"Yes lets."

Out on the Quidditch pitch Ron was teaching Hermione's class how to do a Wronski Feint, badly. He couldn't do it himself so he couldn't show them how it was done.

Luckily he noticed Harry sitting in the stands. He flew over to his friend and asked what he was doing here.

"I just wanted to see how you teach. You know how much I love flying."

"Yes I do. Would you mind helping me with this class? I'm having trouble teaching them the Wonky Faint as Hermione used to call it."

"Oh yes I remember. Ok I'll help. Let me get my broom." He summoned his broom and mounted it.

"Class, Professor Potter is going to demonstrate this move for us. Watch him closely."

"Before I do it we must have the proper safety precautions." Harry said and with a wave of his wand the pitch was covered in crash mats. "So many things can go wrong with this move. The smallest miscalculation could have you in St Mungo's for life. I'm not trying to scare you, but it took me about a month to learn how to do."

"That's such a lie Harry, as soon as you saw Krum doing it you tried it once and could do it."

"We'll discuss this later."

Harry performed the move and then they asked the class to try it. Only one person could. He was a small Gryffindor student.

"Impressive. Professor Weasley may I borrow this student? I would like to try him out for the Gryffindor team."

"Of course you may Harry. We might practice it a few more times and then watch you if we may?"

"If he doesn't mind, then yes you can." Harry drew the boy into a corner of the pitch. "What's your name?"

"Fillius Boardman. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm only in second year. I'm too young to be in the team."

"Nonsense! I was in the first term of my first year when I was put into the team. If you have talent then I will have no choice but to put you into the team."

"But I'm too small to play Quidditch."

"Stop that, right now! The position I am going to put you in is Seeker. They are normally the smallest and lightest member of the team. Now the Wronski Feint, we use this to trick the opposing Seeker, not to catch the Snitch. A normal dive will suffice for catching the Snitch. Have you ever seen a match being played?"

"No, sir."

"Okay. You are the Seeker and they have the most important job of all. But I won't bore you with the rules of Quidditch. Tonight we have a training session and I'll tell you everything you need to know then."

"Do you coach the Quidditch team yourself then?"

"Oh yes. Just as Professor Malfoy coaches the Slytherin team. Neither of us want lose this year. I'm pleased to say that Gryffindor have won it several times since I've been on the team."

"When was the first time you won it, sir?"

"Third year. Wood's last year. We had to win it, for his sake. He was one of the best captains we've ever had. Now, are we going to see what you can do or not?"

They flew around for a bit and then Harry summoned some golf balls and started throwing them in all directions for Fillius to catch. He did fairly well and Harry said he might be a credit to the team in time.

"Harry, can you show us a few of your tricks from your illustrious Quidditch career?"

"Don't start on that note Ronald because I shall ask you in turn to demonstrate your remarkable save during one of our matches. Remember that one, Ron, you hung upside down off your broom and kicked the Quaffle all the way to the other end of the pitch, indeed through the left goal hoop! If you insist on my showing some of my moves then I shall insist on seeing that one again."

"You know perfectly well that I can't very well repeat that one as it was an accident! I was a terrible Keeper as you well know!"

"Stop it! Class, the most important thing you can have while you are flying, is confidence. Professor Weasley here didn't have much. His older brother Charlie was the Quidditch captain and he felt that he couldn't compete with him. That knocked his confidence a bit, as a result he flew rather badly."

"I didn't fly that badly."

"No, it's true that once you acknowledged that you could do it then you never missed a hoop."

"Yes and while you were stuck in detention I saved the cup for Gryffindor."

"You're awfully proud of that aren't you Ron."

"Yes I am! It was my one moment of glory over you."

"You had plenty! Ah! There's the bell. Off you go class. Ron how could you? You mustn't say things like that, especially in front of the class."

Draco appeared at the entrance to the stadium.

"Hi, guys. Headmistress wants to see you both. A matter of some urgency."


	23. He´s Back!

Draco led the way up to the head's office. McGonnagal never sent for them. It was a strange thing indeed and confused the three men incredibly.

When they got there she told them to sit down looking slightly stern but also as though she was dying to tell them something.

They noted that Hermione was already there and she was smiling and looked on the verge of laughter.

"Now, first I must tell you that you simply cannot tell your classes the tales of your days here at Hogwarts. Unless it is educational you must stick to your lesson plans and if you include an anecdote then make sure it is brief and to the point. You are making the students here expect to have the adventures you had here. They, in all honesty, won't, so they cannot be led to believe that daring adventures are an everyday occurrence here. Okay, rant over. Secondly I have some news for you. I will be leaving the school soon and I will be watching you as to who our new headteacher will be."

"Are you serious? You're considering one of us as the new head of the school?"

"Yes, Harry, I am. You all seem capable of leading the school and my only worry is which one to choose. But I won't only be retiring. I will be getting married."

All the boys jaws dropped. Hermione knew this already and she sniggered quietly at the looks on the boy's faces.

"You're getting married?" Ron asked looking absolutely amazed.

"Yes, Ron I am. I'd like you to meet my fiancé. Come on out."

Out of the shadows came Albus Dumbledore.

"I thought you died?"

"I saw Snape kill you."

"Yes, you saw Snape kill me, but what you didn't know is that I took a leaf out of Tom Riddle's book and made a horcrux."

"We have been working hard to animate that horcrux ever since his first death." Minerva said looking at Dumbledore and smiling warmly.

Harry got up and shook hands with Dumbledore, who pulled him into a hug. Then the others also went and hugged Dumbledore.

"Pity it took you so long to work it out. We could have used your help in defeating Voldy-shorts." Harry said grinning.

"From what Minerva tells me you did fine without me. Using Draco was an inspired touch."

"Thank you, sir." Draco said looking very pleased with himself.

"I also understand that Ron and Hermione are due for a wedding as well. Congrats on finally getting together, by the way. I knew it would happen someday. Of course, I expected that Harry would ensnare our charming Miss Granger first, but I am overruled it seems, since Draco seems to have ensnared him first."

"I wouldn't say that. I think it was him who ensnared me." Draco said glaring affectionately at Harry.

"I did no such thing!"

"Ron, will you take them back to their office before they blow each other up? You will have to be referee. I need a word with Hermione." Minerva said chuckling.

Ron, also chuckling, directed the two arguing lovers out of the room.

"Now, Hermione, I think the only thing we need to discuss is who is to be married first or would you rather we had a joint wedding?"

"I am not sure, Minerva. If it's a question of who goes first then I think you should get married before we do. It would make a nice surprise for everyone."

"No I think you and Ron should get married first and then we'll appear and announce our wedding as well."

"On the same day! I think a joint wedding would be perfect." Hermione said excitedly. "Albus, since my own father passed away several years ago would you please be my father for the day and give me away at the altar?"

Dumbledore grinned and nodded.

"So, shall we start to arrange all this then?" Minerva asked the others.

Nods all around.

When Hermione got back to her office she found it was deserted. Of course they were all in Harry and Draco's room. She made her way there and on the way found a pair of prefects out after curfew and told them that they must set a better example, and that it was a good thing she found them before Filch did. She sent them off to their common rooms and continued on her way chuckling slightly.

The sight that met her eyes when she entered the room was one of absolute peace. Harry and Ron were working out a quidditch training scheme on the sofa and Draco sat on the bed aimlessly flicking through a textbook which Hermione realised was the one belonging to the Half Blood Prince.

She flopped down on the bed as well and pulled out a stack of essays from her bag.

"The one bad thing about teaching is having to mark all these essays. I feel like I'm still the member of the trio who had to mark the other's essays before they handed them in."

"You did that for them?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they wouldn't have passed their exams if I hadn't let them copy off me. Oh not in the exam itself of course, but I let them revise from my notes."

"Well, you didn't exactly expect us to stay awake in History of Magic, did you?"

"No, Ron, of course not. Why we took that class for so long is still a mystery to me."

"I second that!" chorused the rest of the room.

"Ron, dear."

"Nothing good ever comes from you calling me 'dear'."

"It's about the wedding."

"She's gonna call it off. Hard luck, mate!"

"No, Harry. I was just wondering if Ron would let me do all the planning for it. You know you aren't much good at organising things, and I have a lot of ideas."

"Within reason, yes. If it doesn't get in the way of your lessons and spending time with us."

"Oh don't worry. Minerva and I have it all sorted out."

"What has she got to do with our wedding?"

"You'll see. All in good time my dear."

"She said it again."

"Shut up Harry."


	24. The Wedding Ceremony

"Minerva, I'm so nervous. I can't believe the day is finally here."

"I know Hermione. It's your wedding day. It's perfectly normal to be nervous."

Hermione looked at Minerva and her face crumpled and Minerva quickly shoved a piece of Honeydukes best chocolate in her mouth before she started weeping and ruined her carefully applied makeup.

"Shank oo." Hermione said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Ginny giggled and wiped Hermione's mouth carefully. "I still can't believe you're marrying my stupid brother."

"Me neither." Hermione admitted and the three of them burst out laughing.

"Hey girls take a look at this." Minerva said from the window. The bride and her maid of honour crossed the room to her. Down below there was a huge host of read haired boys.

"How many Weasley's are there?" Hermione asked looking puzzled. "We only invited this generation and their kids. Well and your parents."

"Red hair runs in the family. As do boys. Okay, lets count them. There's six boys in our generation, my idiotic brothers. Then Bill and Fleur have three boys and a girl, who for some reason is a miniature version of Fleur. Charlie and Kim have two boys, so far, with probably a third on the way, we aren't entirely sure if she's pregnant or not. Percy and Penelope also have two. Fred and Katie have three boys. George and Alicia have two sets of twins. I think that's it."

"Ginny, that's more than enough. So that means that the clan has twenty red haired boys."

Ginny thought for a minute. "Yeah. And don't forget that Kim's acting like she was when she was pregnant, so there might be another one on the way. And you are marrying Ron today, which means that you will soon be adding to the clan. And I will as soon as I find the perfect guy."

"Gin, there are no perfect guys. But it's sweet when they try to be perfect boyfriends."

"I dunno. Harry's a pretty perfect guy." Ginny shrugged.

"Clearly you missed all his tantrums."

"Well, you can't be sensible all the time. Oh my god, Hermione, you look gorgeous."

"I know. I never want to take it off." Hermione smoothed down her long white dress.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Ginny glared at him.

"Ron sent me to tell you that they're ready when you are."

"I'm not ready!"

"Yes you are!" Ginny and Minerva shouted together.

Harry laughed. "Has she been like this all day?"

"All week!"

"Ginny shush! Have we got everything? The vow, bouquet, anything I forgot?" Hermione ticked the things off on her fingers.

"I think we're set. Nerves in place?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Don't. You'll ruin the dress. Minerva, why don't you go to the clearing, we'll be along soon. Harry, you get back to Ron. Is he freaking?"

"No actually. He's determined. This wedding's going to happen no matter what. He doesn't care if we get rained on, he's going to marry her today."

"Harry, go!" Hermione chased him out of the room. "Gin, is it time?"

"Yup. Ready to join the Weasley clan?"

"Not really. But I'll give it a shot."

Hagrid popped his head into the room. "Can I come in? Wow 'ermione, you look great. Beaky's outside ready for ya."

"Thanks Hagrid. Herm, you ready to do this?"

Hermione bit her lip and then grinned. "Yeah, I think I am. I'm gonna go get married, to Ron." She chuckled. "Who knew it would be him?"

"Um, I did." Ginny raised her hand sheepishly. "Ron explained what his perfect girl was like to me about ten years ago, and he described you. He just didn't realise he was until I pointed it out to him."

"Really? I'm his perfect girl?"

"He's marrying you isn't he? And in our family, you don't marry someone unless you know they are The One. And I think we all know that you are. You're his soulmate, Hermione. And I know he's yours. So, are we doing this?" Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Yeah. Yes. Let's get this show on the road!"

Ginny cheered as they left the castle. Outside the front steps stood Buckbeak, patiently waiting. Hagrid gently lifted Hermione onto him and Ginny arranged her dress and veil and handed her the bouquet of white and red roses.

Hagrid led Buckbeak into the forest and to a clearing that was set out for the wedding. As they approached everyone stood up and a few of the Weasley wives cooed at how pretty she looked. Hagrid gently lifted her down from the hippogriff and Dumbledore came forward and took her hand.

Ginny went ahead of them and stood to one side of the little platform they had set up as an altar and where Draco was standing ready to preside over it. Then Dumbledore led Hermione up the aisle and up to where Ron was standing beside Draco smiling at her.

Draco smiled at her and then beamed at Ron. "Ladies, gentlemen and children both young and old, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of one of the most perfect couples on this good green earth. I cannot think of any man who would make Hermione happier than Ron does and will continue to for as long as they are married. And I know it goes both ways. So with no more ado, they will pledge themselves to each other. Ladies first."

Hermione smiled at Draco and then at Ron. Ginny took the bouquet and silently handed her the vow cards. "For the longest time I didn't think I would find my prince. And then I found you, and I didn't get my prince, I got a king instead. You've always been there for me, Ron, through the good times and the bad. You're one of the best men I know, and we all know I wouldn't give myself to anyone less worthy than you. I love you Ron, and I always will. I pledge myself to you, wholly and completely. You've taken my heart, Ron, and I'm so glad you did. I am yours for the rest of my life."

A huge resounding "Awww!" echoed around the clearing and bounced off the trees. Almost all of the women were wiping the tears away from their eyes before their makeup ran.

Ron smiled at her and wiped away a tear of his own. Harry tried to give him his vow card but Ron refused it and Harry raised his eyebrows at him in surprise. "Hermione, my princess, my soulmate, my friend. Today I give myself to you. I love you and nothing in the world will ever change that. I promise to care for you, to make you as happy as you have made me. You've made me a better person, and I'm very grateful. If you let me I will devote my life to you and only you. You are my sun, my moon, my world, and I am willing to spend my whole life proving it to you." He reached forward and gently wiped away the tear that was running down her cheek.

Draco wiped away his own tears hurriedly. "Do you have the rings?" Harry stepped forward and handed them to him. "Hermione do you take this man?"

"I do, with all my heart." Hermione smiled as she put the ring on Ron's finger.

"Ron, do you take this woman?"

"I do absolutely." Ron squeezed her hand after he slid the ring into place.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Do I even need to tell you to kiss the bride?"

There was a cheer as Ron closed the gap between them. The pair had never looked happier as they turned and walked back down the aisle as everyone stood and applauded.


End file.
